thetroopfandomcom-20200215-history
No More Master Nice Guy
Synopsis Hayley becomes suspicious when a mousy classmate suddenly gains status and power - which is revealed to be controlling an invisible, subservient monster. Plot In a store, Hayley meets a mousy nerd called Gus, who is hiding in the store from a trio of bullies and takes an instant liking to her. Hayley encourages Gus to go outside and confront the bullies, but when Gus tries to stand up to them, he loses his confidence and runs off into an abandoned ice cream factory. There, Gus tries to hide from the bullies, but accidentally opens the metal door to a dark room and runs inside, followed by the bullies. Suddenly, an invisible force throws the bullies out of the room, making them run away, and follows Gus out. It then reveals itself to be a giant, invisible monster, and declares that Gus is its master. Meanwhile, Jake and Felix are in a simulation battling a Helmatrop, which ends when Felix is crushed by debris caused by a pulse blast from Jake. While Jake and Felix argue over Jake's tactics in the simulation, an old, hidden opening in the wall opens up to reveal a glass canister that reads, "If you are reading this, you are in grave danger. The Doulos has escaped!" When Jake, Felix and Mr. Stockley read the documents and reports inside the canister, Mr. Stockley explains that the Doulos is an invisible monster that imprints on the first human it sees as its master; a Doulos was captured by the 1952 Lakewood Troop and imprisoned in the abandoned ice cream factory Gus visited, but not before the Doulos killed one of the Troop members. Meanwhile, with the help of the Doulos, Gus becomes much more confident and develops a much darker demeanor, and starts taking revenge on those that wronged him. He forces the bullies to find and bring him objects he wants, and uses the Doulos' powers to terrify anyone who opposes him by making himself appear to be strong and powerful through the Doulos's powers. Hayley believes that Gus is finally standing up for himself, and begins to develop feelings for him. At the same time, Jake and Felix begin fighting the Doulos in simulations, but in all the simulations, Jake's tactics get Felix killed. Jake insists that they should try and find the Doulos's master to defeat the monster, but Mr. Stockley, fearing that Jake and Felix will suffer the same fate as the 1952 Troop member, decides they should keep practicing. At a bus stop, Hayley visits Gus, but when a bus passes by, Hayley sees the Doulos' shape in the bus's exhaust fumes and aims a blaster at it, causing Gus to realize that Hayley is a member of the Troop that imprisoned the Doulos. Gus then reveals that he plans to destroy the rest of the Troop to stop his Doulos from being recaptured, and he and the Doulos abduct Hayley and take her to the abandoned factory. There, Gus tries to convince Hayley to join him, but Hayley, disgusted at what Gus has become, spitefully refuses. Gus then uses Hayley's Watchcom to contact Jake and Felix and lure them to the factory. Once Jake and Felix arrives, Gus sets the Doulos on them. The Doulos is able to trap Felix under a collapsing stack of barrels, and then chases Jake. Jake is able to open up a machine above the Doulos, causing ice cream toppings to fall on and cover it, and thus allow Jake to see it. Despite this, the Doulos is still able to grab Jake, but before Gus can order it to kill him, Felix recovers and knocks Gus down. While the Doulos can't decide what to do without its master, Jake drops a sign on it, knocking it unconscious. When Mr. Stockley arrives, Gus, having woken up from when Felix tackled him, vows to never forget what the Troop have done to him before Hayley Snarks him. Gus then leaves the factory, seemingly returned to his old self, but once he is outside, it is revealed that he was wearing earplugs when he was Snarked. He then vows revenge on the Troop and walks off. Appearances Characters *Jake Collins *Hayley Steele *Felix Garcia *Mr. Stockley *Augustus Monsters *Doulos *Helmatrop *Snark (cameo) Videos Video:No More Master Nice Guy|Full episode pt 1 Video:No More Master Nice Guy part 2|Full episode pt 2 Video:No More Master Nice Guy part 3|Full episode pt 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes